starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Bimm
The Bimms were peaceful, diminutive humanoids from the planet Bimmisaari. The Bimms consisted of two species—one, a Near-Human race, the other a floppy-eared, furred humanoid species. Though the two species were completely unrelated biologically, they shared a language and cultural identity as Bimms. Biology and appearance One of the Bimm species was thought to have evolved on Bimmisaari. They were slightly taller than the Near-Human Bimms, with an adult height of 1.0 to 1.6 meters (females being slightly taller on average.) They were covered in short fur, ranging from black to tan in color. Their faces had floppy ears, long muzzles, and small black eyes. They had three long fingers and a thumb on each hand. The Near-Human Bimms differed from the Human norm primarily in their short stature (1.0 to 1.5 meters for adults of both sexes.) Near-Human Bimms were often said to resemble Human children, though males frequently (and proudly) grew full beards. Xenobiologists believed that the Near-Human Bimms arrived on Bimmisaari from a nearby planet eons before the rise of the Galactic Empire, and adopted the culture of the original Bimm species. No other animal species on Bimmisaari was related to them genetically. Both species called themselves simply "Bimms" and lived harmoniously with each other in their shared forest cities. They considered themselves to be a united people, and were considered as such by the rest of the galaxy. Intermarriage between the two Bimm species was not uncommon, though genetic incompatibilities required such couples to adopt if they wanted children. Society and Culture Though the Bimm species had lived together for almost all of their recorded history, certain aspects of their culture were more associated with one species than with another. While some sources attributed these cultural tendencies to one species or the other,3 sources such as Mammon Hoole presented them as aspects of a single, shared culture. Bimms, especially the Near-Human Bimms, were fond of art, music, and storytelling. Their favorite stories involved heroic adventures, though they were usually content to hear the stories rather than inspired to take part in adventures themselves. The language Bimmini, which was used by both species, was sung, rather than spoken.3 A Bimm conversation had a seemingly mystical quality, sounding to Human ears like songs being sung in five-part harmony. The furred Bimms were particularly good merchants, and felt the day was incomplete without a good round of shopping and haggling. The art of bargaining was respected in their culture, and fair dealing was highly honored. However, cheating and theft were tantamount to murder in their society. Furred Bimms were also noted for their yellow clothing. Both species were noted for their mild-tempered, peaceful tendencies, which was the reason the two species lived together in harmony. This tendency extended to non-Bimm visitors from offworld, who would be treated as honored guests.3 The Bimm greeting ritual involved a reception line which each visitor would walk through. In complete silence, each Bimm in line would reach out and gently touch the visitor's head, arm, or back. More important visitors would attract correspondingly large crowds in the procession.1 This honor did not extend to armed visitors, however, who would be expected to leave their weapons behind. Category:Races